Undeniable Connection
by scvanessa
Summary: Somos duas Fanwritters e esta é a nossa primeira fanfic apenas para mostrar a conexão que existe entre o Hook e a Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Regina não conseguia dormir, não haviam ainda traçado o plano de como encontrar Greg e Tamara em Neverland por isso ainda navegavam os mares que rodeavam o lugar. Estava ela na proa do navio, encostada às grades, faziam exactamente 9 meses que ela tinha sido obrigada a matar seu amor, Daniel. Não foi por sua vontade, teve de ser daquela maneira, mas mesmo assim pensou em voz alta: "Me perdoe, Daniel."

Ali perto estava Hook, que ao ouvir a voz de Regina se aproximou. Não teve coragem de interrompe-la, ficou apenas a observá-la. Regina tinha os olhos fechados, no seu rosto estava estampada uma dor doce, o vento tocava de maneira leve os fios dos seus cabelos, a sua camisola branca era balançada em um movimento que lembrava as ondas do mar. Linda! Foi a primeira palavra que veio ao pensamento de Hook. Ele observava a linha que contornava seus lábios, a curva do seu pescoço, os seus braços nus, as suas mãos delicadas que agarravam com alguma intensidade as grades do navio e ainda o movimento que seus seios faziam a cada suspiro pesado e profundo que dava, como se em cada um deles a dor fosse e voltasse para dentro de seu peito. Grande admirador da noite, Hook reparou que a lua dava um brilho deslumbrante à pele de Regina, desceu o olhar pelos seus quadris até seus pés – descalços. A rainha tão temida e odiada por tantos estava no extremo da sua simplicidade, descalçada e sentindo a noite.

- Captain!? Disse Regina. Hook, ainda em transe com a sua admiração e embriagado pela figura da rainha, disse:

- Linda noite, Your Majesty.

Regina limpando rapidamente a teimosa lágrima que lutava em descer pelo seu rosto, disse com um meio sorriso:

- Realmente. Há muito tempo não parava para observar, com tanto acontecendo ultimamente me esqueci, costumava tanto fazer isso quando era mais jovem, sim, realmente linda, Captain.

Hook com sua voz sedutora e um pouco rouca, descendo seu olhar para os pés descalços de Regina, disse:

- E o que a rainha faz aqui, durante a noite, de pés descalços, chorando? Não deveria estar planeando algo para achar Henry e fugir para um lado qualquer só com o rapaz?

Hook percebeu que suas palavras tornaram a expressão de Regina mais amarga e sua voz um pouco mais grave, respondeu:

- E como poderia você saber que não era o que eu estava fazendo no exato momento em que você chegou? Bom, preciso descansar. Boa noite, Captain Hook. – Regina temendo chorar outra vez na frente de Hook, se afastou. Passou ao lado do pirata que como num reflexo segurou o braço da rainha fazendo com que ela parasse.

- Não era o que seu rosto me contava. Vá Regina, me diz o que se passa. – ela gostava de como seu nome soava na voz dele.

- Você não entenderia. – disse Regina olhando para onde Hook segurava.

Ele segurou com as pontas dos dedos em seu queixo levantando-o, fazendo com que a rainha olhasse em seus olhos, seus rostos estavam próximos e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro se tornando mais quente e pesada a cada segundo, Hook disse como num sussurro:

- Você não sabe, você ainda não tentou Regina.

- De qualquer maneira você não sabe o que é perder alguém importante.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Regina, Hook soltou de seu braço e afastando um pouco desviou o olhar para o céu, deu um leve suspiro e baixando o tom da voz, respondeu:

- Sei mais sobre isso do que você pensa, Your Majesty.

Não era nada o que ela estava a espera de ouvir. Um pouco pensativa, Regina se aproximou e perguntou:

- Sabe? Como?

- Isso não é importante agora. O ponto principal da nossa conversa não sou eu, - Hook apontou o seu gancho para Regina e continuou – mas sim você, por isso comece você explicando o que realmente se passa.

Regina se aproximou mais e de frente para o pirata abaixou o seu gancho, ergueu o seu queixo fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem mais uma vez e naquele momento sentiram que algo em comum os ligava. Essa ligação trouxe um sentimento de confiança mútua que quebrou qualquer barreira existente na aproximação dos dois. Regina sabia que poderia confiar nele e por isso contou sua história com Daniel, o que Cora tinha feito a ele, e como pela segunda vez Regina tinha visto seu amor morrer, mas agora pelas suas mãos.

Hook que até então esteve em silêncio se lembrava de como havia perdido Milah. Pela primeira vez sentiu que podia contar aquilo a alguém, por isso contou à Regina como havia conhecido Milah, suas aventuras no mar e como assistiu à sua morte sem poder fazer nada, tal como Regina não pôde.

Ao terminarem de contar suas histórias um silêncio confortável envolveu-os. Regina quebrando o silêncio disse:

- Jamais poderia imaginar algo assim vindo de você, Captain.

Hook sorriu de leve e disse:

- Esqueça o Captain, me chame apenas de Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Esqueça o Captain, me chame apenas de Hook.**

* * *

Depois de ouvir Hook, Regina deu um sorriso, ela podia dizer que estava um tanto aliviada por finalmente ter encontrado alguém que compreendesse sua dor e feliz por ter encontrado esse alguém em Hook.

Ao vê-la sorrir, Hook sentiu sua respiração presa… _Your Majesty, não sorria assim, esse sorriso pode vir a ser minha perdição_, foi o pensamento do pirata.

Escutaram alguns barulhos – eram gaivotas e o dia quase amanhecia, não tinham sono ou cansaço, poderiam ficar ali por mais algumas horas apenas escutando as gaivotas e sentindo a presença um do outro, mas mesmo assim decidiram ir para seus aposentos, afinal não queriam ser vistos tão próximos pelo resto do grupo.

A rainha nos seus aposentos, pegou seu espelho e contemplou seu sorriso… ah tanto tempo não sorria daquela maneira. _Não, Regina! Você não pode_. Pensou ela pousando o espelho na cama. Fechou os olhos e só conseguia ouvir a voz do pirata, imaginando seus lindos olhos de encontro aos seus. Pensou outra vez em voz alta, _Não, Regina! Você não pode_! E assim adormeceu.

O pirata não conseguia dormir, a imagem da rainha não saía da sua cabeça, o seu olhar, o seu modo de falar e aquele sorriso… ah aquele sorriso o fez pensar na rainha de um modo que nunca antes havia imaginado. Ele queria tocar em seu rosto, enxugar aquela teimosa lágrima que havia visto… nem mesmo ele entendia o turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadiam, ele gostava dos sentimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria senti-los, era tudo muito novo, tudo muito diferente, tudo muito rápido, algo tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão errado, e naquela noite não dormiu.

Durante o dia não se falaram, mas a troca de olhares era constante, ninguém notou, era um segredo deles, só deles, apenas deles. Nenhum avanço ainda nas buscas de Greg e Tamara, decidiram que logo iriam desembarcar em Neverland, mas tinham que ser cuidadosos, era um local desconhecido e cheio de perigos, um plano era necessário ser traçado.

Mais uma noite veio e na divisão principal do barco estavam todos reunidos, discutiam muito sobre o plano a ser traçado mas não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão. Pouco a pouco iam esvaziando a divisão, indo cada um para seus aposentos, Regina também disse que iria se deitar, mas Hook percebeu que ela estava indo na direcção oposta a dos seus aposentos, ela estava indo para onde na outra noite tinham estado juntos.

Regina queria outra vez sentir a noite, dessa vez não sentia vontade de chorar e por mais que algo dentro dela dissesse que ela havia ido para lá à espera de Hook, ela negava. Hook esperou que todos deixassem a divisão principal, como num impulso seguiu a direcção que a rainha tomou, mas parou no meio do caminho, talvez ela não quisesse que ele fosse lá outra vez, talvez ela quisesse ficar sozinha, mas não resistiu, sua vontade de estar com ela e perto dela era maior.

Outra vez na proa do navio, Hook admirava a beleza da rainha que não percebeu sua presença. O pirata se aproximou e disse:

- Não sei quem é mais linda, a noite ou quem a observa.

A rainha se assustou com a presença do pirata, virou-se e respondeu rápido:

- Captain?!

- Hook, eu gosto de ouvi-la me chamar de Hook.

- Hook… sim, linda… a noite. – disse Regina um pouco atrapalhada.

- E o que a rainha faz aqui novamente?

- Estava pensando em Henry, não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma e estamos perdendo muito tempo.

- Regina, não é seguro desembarcarmos em Neverland sem termos primeiro um plano.

- Mas é a vida de Henry que está em risco, é o meu filho! – Disse Regina se exaltando.

- Your Majesty, se formos sem plano nenhum passamos todos a estar em risco, não só o seu filho e não está em meus planos morrer em Neverland.

Regina se aproximou de Hook, olhou dentro de seus olhos e disse com um certo desprezo:

- Você só pensa em si mesmo, pirata.

Hook sorriu, olhou para o lado e quis dizer que não era verdade, pois o dia todo esteve pensando somente nela, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

A rainha com o silêncio do pirata irritou-se mais ainda e antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo que não devia, começou a afastar-se para dentro do navio. Antes que desse o segundo passo, Hook puxou-a devagar pelo braço, seus rostos estavam outra vez próximos, o coração da rainha passou a bater mais forte, a respiração de ambos era mais intensa e os olhos azuis do pirata não saiam de cima dos da rainha. Os seus lábios reagiram como imãs, e tocaram-se pela primeira vez. Regina sentia a respiração de Hook mais quente contra seus lábios e ela sabia que aquilo não era certo. A cada suspiro que a rainha dava, Hook sentia seu corpo mais junto ao dela, ele também sabia que era errado.

Regina temendo não resistir aos sedutores lábios do pirata, deu alguns passos para trás, olhou nos lábios de Hook e de seguida para os seus olhos azuis, deu um suspiro fundo e voltou para dentro do navio.


End file.
